relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Relics of Hyrule: The Series
Relics of Hyrule: The Series is a Let's Play of Skyrim with a heavy focus on Relics of Hyrule. The goal of the series is to collect every item in the mod and reform the Triforce. JKalenad produces the series himself and it is hosted on his YouTube channel. Episodes Episode 1 - Escape from Faldar's Tooth August 26, 2016 "In this episode I introduce my character Miranda, gather some equipment, and after escaping from Faldar's Tooth and reaching Ivarstead, I find the Note to Wilhelm." Episode 2 - Trolls and Tree Bridges August 28, 2016 "I find the Relic Song, recruit a follower, and venture out of Ivarstead. I escape a Troll and begin a journey to Whiterun." Episode 3 - Letter Openers August 30, 2016 "I recruit a second follower and reach Whiterun. I find a note form Sybille Stentor and a draft of The Lost Art of the Ocarina, and receive the Fairy Letter. I make my way to Riverwood to find the Forgotten Sword." Episode 4 - We Hardly Knew Ye September 1, 2016 "I leave Riverwood and enter Embershard Mine to find the Deku Shield. I then make my way to Anise's Cabin and retrieve the Ordon Sword, ultimately reaching Bleak Falls Barrow." Episode 5 - Into Bleak Falls Barrow September 3, 2016 "I venture into Bleak Falls Barrow, recover a Small Key, and encounter a Redead, among other exciting events." Episode 6 - Out of Bleak Falls Sanctum September 5, 2016 "I continue through Bleak Falls Barrow, find the Hero's Clothes, Gauntlets, Cap, and Boots, as well as my first Gold Skulltula." Episode 7 - Time to Make a Good Point September 7, 2016 "I set out from Swindler's Den with new recording software, find a centerpiece of Relics of Hyrule: the Terminan Forge, the Rorikstead Secret Grotto, and the Fairy Bow." Episode 8 - A Lesson in Geomorphology September 9, 2016 "I venture into the Reach and somehow survive an onslaught of Forsworn. Remarkably, I find nothing from Relics of Hyrule except a single fairy." Episode 9 - Fantastic Forsworn Fun September 11, 2016 "I continue through the Reach and rest in Old Hroldan, finding An Invitation. I arrive at the Sundered Towers (not to be confused with the Ruptured Towers) and find the Fierce Deity's Gauntlets. Ultimately I reach Broken Tower Redoubt and obtain the Pegasus Boots." Episode 10 - Roxanne Rocks September 13, 2016 "After a recap of my progress, I continue my trek through the Reach and meet Roxanne. I find her copy of Fallen Woods and buy some Armos Stone and a Moon Shard from her." Episode 11 - Dragon Bridge and Silver Arrows September 15, 2016 "I enter Haafingar via Dragon Bridge and find a Note on a Strange Blade. I pass by the Statue to Meridia and find a Light Shrine and a Silver Arrow." Background and Inspiration The series was requested occasionally by users of the mod, and JKalenad had been interested in the idea of playing Skyrim using only items from Relics of Hyrule, to prove how extensive the mod was. After asking his YouTube audience, the first episode of the series was recorded and released. Originally intended to be a weekly series, JKalenad was able to edit and release episodes every other day. He does not plan to continue this schedule for the duration of the series, changing to the planned weekly or semi-weekly schedule. Category:Videos Category:Information